


Speak

by Salvagia



Category: Overwatch (Video Game)
Genre: Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Post-Traumatic Stress Disorder - PTSD
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-06
Updated: 2018-04-06
Packaged: 2019-04-19 02:43:31
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,579
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14227365
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Salvagia/pseuds/Salvagia
Summary: Jesse found his lover all tensed up and sweating in bed one night because of the storm outside. He attempted to talk Hanzo through it, but the stubborn archer had blocked the way to his heart. Although being a little bit anxious, Jesse tried his best to comfort his love.请告诉我你爱我。





	Speak

他觉得怀里的人又动了动。他眨了眨眼睛，窗外传来一阵沉闷的雷声。  
迷迷糊糊地伸出一只胳膊，杰西更加用力地揽住了东方人的腰，把他更紧地靠在自己的胸膛上。东方人的体温比起自己来有些低，他摸索着被子，把它在半藏身上裹紧——他一定要把怀里的人焐热。  
“杰西……”东方人立刻回应道，声音有些干涩。他微微转身，似乎想确认身后的人是不是醒了，但又像不愿打扰他一样停下了动作。  
他向前倾身，头靠上了半藏的后脑勺。他用鼻尖蹭着半藏后颈光滑的皮肤，后者轻哼了一声，把头微微向后仰去，方便杰西更加肆意地胡作非为。  
然后他均匀的呼吸在一瞬间停了下来。  
即使闭着眼睛，杰西也知道刚才一定有道闪电。他怀里的人绷紧了全身的肌肉，准备迎接几秒后的雷声。

半藏害怕雷雨。杰西知道。在弓手刚到直布罗陀不久的一个风雨交加的半夜，他被雷声吵醒，挠着后背走向厨房准备找点夜宵的时候发现了餐厅露台上的半藏，拿着酒葫芦望着悬崖下方，似乎正试图把自己溺死在暴风雨中。  
于是麦克雷折回自己的房间拿上披肩，推开玻璃门走上露台，把厚重的布料遮在了弓手的头上，与他聊了一夜——他甚至尝到了弓手壶中的酒，那和他喝过的所有威士忌都不同。  
那一夜，他看着半藏的眼神慢慢地恢复往日的刚毅和锐利——它曾经有着黑洞的力量，侵蚀吞噬着一切敢于触碰他灵魂的东西。但杰西还是触碰到了，并从此再也没有离开过。  
他知道半藏害怕雷雨。他知道这或许与他的胞弟和那个他不愿提起的夜晚有关。但只要半藏不说，他也就不开口去问。他知道弓手需要一些时间。

但这段时间太长了，长到了三个月后他们已经同床共枕相拥而眠，弓手依然缄口不言。  
他快失去耐心了。

“没事的，没事的半藏。”他亲了亲他的耳后安慰道。  
东方人的两只手不知何时爬上了他垫在半藏头下的胳膊，握住了他放在他脸前的手。杰西发现他的手又凉又湿。  
“放轻松，我在这儿。”他的呼吸吹拂着半藏后颈的皮肤。对方正想点头，一声炸雷却适得其反地让他猛地一个激灵，在麦克雷的怀中僵住。  
“不管你想说什么，”他开始了一次尝试，声音几乎被雨声盖过，“无论是什么，我都会听你说，好吗？”他的机械手在弓手腰间缓缓摩擦着，试图让他放松下来。  
“没关系，杰西，”半藏的声音有些低哑，杰西能听出他在努力使语气变得轻松，“我只是有点不舒服，你先睡吧。”  
他一时不知道该回答些什么。  
雨下得更大了。远处的天空又传来一阵雷声。

你为什么就是不说呢。

他的机械臂顺着半藏的腰滑进了他的内裤里。半藏呜咽了一声，握住他另一条胳膊的双手抓得更紧了。或许这不是性爱的最佳时刻，但麦克雷急需一个方式来宣泄他无法言说的感情。  
“杰西……”他不知道半藏是不是在阻止他，但无论如何他都不会停下。  
只是轻轻地挑逗了几下，怀中的人就开始轻轻颤抖，脸埋进了他的手中，向掌心喷洒着潮热的鼻息。他凑了上去，胡乱地嗅闻着半藏颈后细软的毛发。他听到半藏突然一声抽气，随即开始断断续续地轻哼着，还没完全清醒过来的他不知道半藏是爽到了还是被弄疼了。  
如果他的机械手有触觉的话，他一定能感觉到半藏下身的黏腻湿滑。他今天似乎格外敏感，也许是一直紧绷着神经的缘故。  
一道闪电。半藏蜷缩着夹紧了双腿。  
他真的快失去耐心了。

你本可以告诉我一切。

他知道半藏爱他的手活，但显然他不会满足于此。弓手的黑发蹭着他的颈窝，发丝潮湿，不知道上面是自己的汗水还是麦克雷的。杰西迷迷糊糊地想起那晚他把厚实的披肩罩在两人头上，然后拽下身上的背心，为弓手擦拭脸上的雨水。那时他的头发也是湿淋淋的。如果他能比自己认为得更大胆些，他心猿意马地想道，他就会在那时用嘴唇抚平半藏眉间的皱纹，告诉他自己更喜欢他不那么沮丧的样子。狭小的被窝里热量高到不容忽视，杰西觉得刚才还散发着凉意的半藏全身上下都像着了火。他极尽全力地抚慰着半藏的阴茎，感觉自己的下身也膨胀到了不容忽视的地步。弓手捧着他的手颤抖着，呻吟着，双腿在床单上踢蹬，突然发出一声近乎崩溃的哭喊，猛地向后仰去，后脑勺撞上麦克雷的肩窝，腰向前挺动着摩擦他的掌心，急促的呼吸几乎将他灼伤。  
他舔了舔半藏的耳垂，倾身向前，温柔地捋着半藏的阴茎帮他度过不应期，用脸蹭了蹭他的脸颊，两人的胡须弄得对方都痒痒的。  
一道闪电。杰西觉得他的脸颊被半藏的泪水沾湿。  
“你还好吗，亲爱的？”他问道。  
他听到的只有半藏停不下来的喘息。

为什么不能告诉我你在害怕。

他把沾满精液的手伸到半藏面前，对方立刻熟稔地含住两根开始了吮吸。他倒是极为乐意做这些事。精液的味道让他有些不太好受，他发出一些不满的鼻音，攀附着对方胳膊的手不知何时伸到了自己的身下，把内裤向下扯去，堪堪露出浑圆饱满的臀瓣，舌尖继续翻搅舔弄着口中的手指。  
杰西抽出手指，用沾满了精液和唾液的手胡乱地从内裤中解放了自己的肉棒，就着掌心半藏的精液撸了一把，随即把被充分润滑过的手指探入了弓手柔软火热的穴口。几小时前的性爱中，他还有余裕笑着对弓手说你真的能紧到把我夹断，而现在，即使一声炸雷让半藏呜咽着收紧了全身上下的每一个部分，他都已失去了调笑的欲望。  
他焦急着，却又不知道自己在焦急着什么。  
他咬住半藏颈侧的一块皮肤，雨声遮不住弓手呼吸中的颤抖。他垂下眼睛，用手握住自己的阴茎，顶开丰满的臀肉，微微撑开湿润的穴口，半藏的喉咙中发出微不可闻的哀鸣。他的双手不知何时又爬回了枪手的胳膊上。

“我还不够好吗？”  
他不确定自己是否在恍惚中说出了这句话。插入的那一瞬间半藏的指甲陷进了他的手背里。他有恃无恐地吻了吻弓手脖颈上的牙印，开始挺腰抽插。依然没有完全醒来的他只是小幅度地顶弄着，半藏像只猫一样蜷起了腰肢，随着节奏小声地呜咽。  
“不管你想说什么，无论是什么，我都在这儿。”他亲吻着半藏后颈细碎的毛发。  
三个月前的他也说了同样的话。他们头顶的披风已不再往下滴水。弓手把酒壶举向唇边的手停了下来。他张了张嘴，似乎要说什么，然后转头看了看海平面上隐晦不清的亮光，喝了一口酒。  
“时间不早了，”他说，“抓紧天亮前的几分钟休息一会儿吧。”  
三个月后的弓手依然没有回答他。他在闪电照亮房间的一瞬间吻上了沉默者的脊椎，对方惊叫了一声，肠道骤然缩紧，枪手的头皮一阵发麻。

“我不值得你说出那些事吗？”  
他确信自己把这句话说出来了，但沉溺于快感的弓手似乎没有听到。他的肠道会在每一道闪电和每一声响雷出现的时候吮紧枪手的阴茎，然后自己又会被突如其来的快感激得挺身抽搐。两人结合的地方发出黏腻而可口的水声，与肌体碰撞的声音交织在一起，隔着被单都能听得一清二楚。他在脑中描绘着半藏现在的表情，却突然感觉那张隐忍着快感的带着汗水的脸与那日欲言又止的他如此相似。他无法把这幅画面赶出脑海了。  
弓手是那样的难以触碰，而即使他认为自己触碰到了他，即使他们已经不能再更加亲密，即使他已经与他合二为一，他依然是那样遥不可及。

你还藏着多少我不知道的秘密，而我又什么时候才能知道呢。

他缓慢而温柔地撞击着怀中人的身体，不知道还能用何种方式安慰因为雷雨无法安眠的弓手。可弓手却似乎不领情，他呜咽着向后翘起臀部，几乎在把自己往枪手的阳具上送。杰西觉得自己的手湿漉漉的，不知道是半藏的涎水还是泪水，他的鼻息喷洒在掌心，带起一阵阵凉意。  
他亲吻着弓手的发梢，后颈，耳垂，脊背，将无法说出口的深重的爱意竭尽全力地融入吻中，下身不断地抽送着，摩擦着他的敏感点，给弓手带来最为酥麻而绝顶的快意。  
一道强烈的白光透过他的眼睑照在了视网膜上。他听到弓手的呼吸陡然停止了。

“我爱你。”  
他在雷声响起的一刹那说出了这句话，额头抵着半藏光裸的后背，后者的穴道在一瞬间紧到了令人窒息的地步。他的机械手抬起弓手一条颤抖着的腿，方便他更加自由地侵入他的身体。原本温柔的抽插一下子变成了大开大合的挺送，弓手被撞得支离破碎，喉咙里撕扯着传出不成调的气音，却一直在向后迎合着杰西的抽插，似乎他的阴茎就是能保护自己不受那些梦魇吞噬的唯一事物。杰西觉得肠道中的温度炙热到了几乎难以忍受的地步。又是一声炸雷，他怀中的人猛地挺起了腰，双腿疯狂地踢挠着被单，靠着杰西的胸膛高潮了。杰西一边安慰地吻着他，一边加快了速度，在一记几乎将半藏捅穿的顶弄后抽了出来——高潮中的穴道发出了恋恋不舍的清脆的挽留声——断断续续地操着弓手的腿间射出了精液。  
我爱你。他在心中说道。我不知道还能怎样更爱你。  
所以请告诉我。

弓手在射精后很快陷入了平稳的深眠，再刺眼的闪电也不会让他颤抖一丝一毫。他的头枕在杰西的胳膊上，半张脸埋进枪手的掌心，腿间的凌乱并没有妨碍他合上双眼。  
原本半睡半醒的枪手却再也无法回到之前的状态。他觉得自己才是有PTSD的那个人，而他遇到的精神冲击就是眼前的东方人。他的眼神如黑洞般灼穿了自己的心脏，而他再也无法从东方人的视线中逃开。他满腔无处可诉的情感如潮水般郁结在半藏的闸门前，而后者似乎永远都不会打开它。  
他不愿称之为惶恐的感觉吞噬了一切，这或许就是他失去耐心的缘故。

他不知道自己是如何入睡的，但他却发现自己在半藏的怀中醒来。弓手今天醒得比他早。他的指尖轻柔地梳理着杰西耳边的碎发，视线投向窗边，浅蓝色的窗帘正随着一阵微风扬起。今天是个好天。  
他抬起头，弓手立刻发现他醒了。他看向杰西的眼神中带着笑意。  
“早安，亲爱的，”这些话不费力地从杰西口中说出，“昨晚睡得怎么样？”  
像三个月前那样，弓手的嘴唇动了动。这一次他的眼睛不再望向直布罗陀海边还未升起的朝阳，而是杰西的双眼。  
他要说了。  
他不会说的。  
“我爱你。”半藏说道。

弓手在三个月前没有说，在三个月后不会说，三十年后或许也不会说。或许这将成为他此生在心中扎根的秘密，或许他会将它带进坟墓里。  
而他如今却一点都不关心那个雷雨交加的夜晚发生的故事了。如果半藏需要时间，他可以给他一辈子，因为他刚刚听到了一些更为重要的东西。  
“噢，我也爱你，亲爱的。”他快活地回答道，亲了亲半藏的嘴唇。


End file.
